Back From The War
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: How hard is it to love some one that has gone off to war? AmericaxFem!Canada implied GermanyxFem!Prussia


One evening, a young lady was sitting in a crowded cafe alone, the seat opposite her empty. A young man then stumbled into the cafe, dripping wet from tje rain outside. He quickly scanned the building for a place to sit, eyes landing on the seat across from then girl. He walked over and placed his hands on the back of the chair.

"May I take this seat m'lady?" He asked gently.

"You may." She spoke over the teacup that was pressed against her lips. She then tokk in the appearence on the man sitting opposite her. He wore simple peasant clothes and handmade hat that was messily sewn. It was evident that he lived alone. But it was a mild piece of shock. He honestly was quite attractive. With his golden hair and brilliant blue eyes, it was enough to make even the most civilized of ladies squeel. As he settled into the seat, she met his eyes again.

"And may I know the name of the man sitting with me?" She set down her cup and watched as he suddenly jumped.

"Oh, yes ma'am. Alfred F. Jones at your service!" He said excitingly while extending his hand toward the girl.

"Madelyn. Madelyn Williams." She took Alfred's hand daintingly and shook it.

"A lovely name for such a lovely women." And he wasn't wrong. Just as it was a shock for Alfred to be alone, it was the same story for Madelyn. She was truly beautiful. She had bright yellow hair pinned on the top of her head like a halo, creamy skin with rosy cheeks and dark blue-almost purple-eyes that gained a look from any man passing her by. But she was not one to look back.

Now she looked at the small duffel bag in Alfred's hand. It was small, but it seemed to be stuffed as much as possible.

"You seem to be packed to go somewhere. Would it be impolite of me to ask where?" Madelyn asked carefully.

"Oh, it wouldn't be. I'm actually heading to the recruitment office here. I'm planning to go off and fight for this lovely country." Alfred seemed to stare into space. His answer took Madelyn aback.

"Don't you have someone back home you would be leaving? Someone who would be worried about you?" She asked shocked. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and half smiled.

"No, I don't. My mother and father left after they saw the state of America. They took the next ship back to England and left me her to _improve my character_." He scoffed. "They haven't bothered to send me any letters, so they obviously don't care what happens to me." He lowered his head in slight sorrow.

"Wait, if you're from America, what are you doing in Berlin*?"

"Because America refuses to fight because they are_ too proud_. What a load of crap. No country is too proud to fight." Alfred replied with utter disgust.

"Oh that's horrible! But maybe they were smart. I have a horrib;e feelin many will be lost in this war." Madelyn said somberly. Losing her people was one thing that made her horribly sad.

"What about you?" Alfred asked suddenly, pulling Madelyn out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," He thought for a moment. "You look like a lady of sophistication. What are you doing in this smll town?" He smirked in Madelyn's direction.

"You have a keen eye sir. My papa is a member of the senate but he went to England to speak with the prime minister about aid in Canada's weapondry. So he sent me here to stay with an aunt until he came back. I honestly would have preferred to stay in Ottawa." Madelyn said sadly while staring out the window, dreaming of her home.

"Be glad you have someone to go home to." Madelyn looked at Alfred with widened eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to boast and offend you!" Madelyn gushed and blushed. But Alfred just laughed.

"You Canadians are too apoligetic. It's okay dear. I'm not offended. I'm over the idea of being alone." Alfred said, still laughing a little.

"It must be horrible, having to depend on yourse;f alone. Having no one beside you." Madelyn inquired.

"You get used to it. But it does get lonely sometimes. Though you are never really alone in a city right?" He replied. Madelyn was now truly intrigued by this young man she just met. He had such a different life than her. It really was interesting to hear about something new.

"I guess you'reright. But if you aren't acquinted with anyone, it's just like being alone." The two of them looked each other in the eye just for a moment, seeing similarities between them.

"So we are both alone right now." Alfred said somberly and Madelyn nodded.

"Maybe we should stick together. You don't have to go to the recruitment office right now do you?" Madelyn asked suddenly, and she quickly snapped her mouth shut after. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I don't know where that came from! I'm so sorry!" Madelyn buried her head in her hands and Alfred frantically reached over and patted her on the arm.

"Stop apoligizing! I don't mind! Honestly, I'd like to. The war can wait a minute for me." Alfred quickly replied. Madelyn raised her head from her hands with a tiny bit of hope in her eyes.

"So I wasn't too forward? And you would?"

"Of course you weren't. And yes I would. What sane man wouldn't?" Alfred smiled at Madelyn and she smiled back.

"How about we meet here again tomorrow morning? I could show you around town!" Madelyn offered excitingly. Alfred smiled and nodded.

"It sounds like fun." He got up from his chair and walked over and pulled out Madelyn's.

"Thank you sir." She took his offered hand as he helped her up from her chair and gathered her skirts as they walked to the door. "And thank you for a wonderful after noon." She curtsied and began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow!" Alfred yelled. Madelyn turned around and waved.

"You too!" And she walked home, leaving Alfred dumbstruck at the door of the cafe.

Just as planned, Madelyn went to the cafe to find Alfred waiting. Today he seemed to be wearing slightly better clothes. Not that it mattered.

"So, where are we going today?" Now that Alfred brought it up, she had no clue what she was goin to show him.

"Ummm, I guess we can go see th city hall. And I can show you a few people I do know." Madelyn offered while fiddling with her hands.

"Sure, that sounds interesting." Alfred smiled and offered his arm which Madelyn took without much hesitation.

"We should get going then. Don't want to be taking all day." Alfred nodded and guided Madelyn out of the cafe. They continued down the street like this, with Madelyn clutching Alfred's arm which gained whispers from people walking past them. Madelyn had a reputation of keeping to herself, not even blinking as she denied any man that tried to court her. And to see her on the arm of a man a stranger to the town came as a shock to most.

"This town is very beautiful." Alfred commended. "Nothing like the grimy town I used to live in." Madelyn laughed.

"It's not much, but it's all I have right now. Though there isn't much to do here." Madelyn said. And her answer Alfred found hard to believe.

"This is a fairly big town. There must be tons to see." Alfred countered.

"Maybe, if you are just a visiter. But if you are forced to stay here day after day it becomes very boring." Madelyn even yawned to excentuate what she was saying. Alfred just laughed and they continued walking. After a few more minutes they arrived to their destination, a building with the Canadian and ontario flag flying from the roof and a look of fake elegance. "Here we are."

"It looks amazing." Alfred said in awe which made Madelyn laugh. He looked at her confused. "What is it?"

"This is just a weak replacement after the fire until we finish building the new one." She laughed a little harder.

"Then why did you want to show me this?" Alfred inquired, completely confused.

"It's something hidden by this trashy building." Madelyn took ALfred's hand and pulled him onto a path that seemed to lead behind the building. They walked for a bit, then were met by a beautiful sight. A flower garden flourished with over growth that covered the back of the building with bright coloured flowers and vibrant greens. The garden seemed to go on forever, for there were no fences caging in the wild beasts.

"So, what do you think?" Madelyn asked happily.

"It's gorgeous! Who knew something so beautiful could be hiding behind that hideous building!" Alfred said in more awe than before. He then bent down and picked a beautiful red rose and put it in Madelyn's hair. "There, a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Madelyn blushed and pushed a piece of hir behind her ear.

"Thank you. Oh, would you like to go to my house for lunch? That way I can show you my aunt and friend!" Madelyn asked happily while spinning to face Alfred and clapping her hands.

"That would be wonderful. I'd love to!" Alfred agreeded. Madelyn smiled and began dragging Alfred down the street. They stopped only a few houses from City Hall infront of a grand house, much more physically appealing than the city hall. They entered the door and were met by an elegant foyer with vases of flowers every way you looked.

"What is with you and beautiful things?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. I'm not conscious of it." Madelyn laughed.

"Where in gods name have you been? I have been waiting here for over an hour!" Madelyn turned to face the new voice.

"Hello Gillian. How are you today?" Madelyn replied evenly.

"I'm am completely annoyed! You said you'd meet me here an hour ago..." Her sentence ended eruptly when her eyes landed on the attractive male standing next to her friend. "And who is this?" Gilliam purred.

"This is Alfred. He came all the way from America to fight in the war." Madelyn said a little sourly. Gillian already had someone courting her. Someone she loved back.

It was obvious that Alfred was little taken aback by Gillian's beauty. Her snow white hair, pale skin and fiery red eyes left an unwelcome impression on him.

"Hello Alfred, I am Gillian Beilschmidt." Madelyn scoffed at the use of her fiance's last name. "And you would be the one Madelyn wouldn't shut her mouth about." Madelyn blushed and nervously hit Gillian on the shoulder.

"That's something you keep between the two of us." Madelyn hissed.

"No reason to keep a secret from a stranger." Gillian countered, unaffected by Madelyn's tone. Alfred, annoyed by the tense mood, tried to lighten it with a joke.

"So, Gillian, I'm guessing you're not allowed in a church?" This partialy worked, it did get a giggle out of the girls.

"Well, a church is just a building. I believe religion, and god, are in the heart. Along with other emotions." Gillian winked and laughed.

"Well, maybe we should go to the dinning room for lunch." Madelyn said and began walking toward said room. While she was gone, Gillian turned and looked at Alfred in the eye, now dead serious.

"You better snatch her up if you love her. There aren't many men around here that I would let my friend be with. So you better get a move on before I change my mind." Gillian spat and followed after Madelyn to the dinning room. Alfred was quick to follow.

Inside the room, Madelyn, Gillian and an older women were waiting. Ackwardly, Alfred made his way to to the table and sat next to Madelyn.

"Aunt Linda, this is Alfred Jones." Madelyn said to the lady at the end of the table. She looked Alfred up and down in slight disgust, but then appreciation.

"He has guts that boy. A poor boy courting a Senators daughter. And fighting in a war that is not his. Very brave." Aunt said and sipped at her soup. Madelyn tried to hide her blush and Alfred sputtered. What was with everybody judging him and saying he was going after Madelyn. He just met her.

"I'm not courting her. Me and Madelyn are just friends." He said defensivly which earned him a glare from Gillian and Aunt Linda.

"Well, you should be." That sure shut Alfred up.

The rest of lunch went along in the same ackward silence. Gillian gave him a good glare whenever she got a chance, and her red eyes made the glares sharper and more frightening. Madelyn stole him glances whenever she could, which then caused Aunt Linda to give him a meaningful look that said 'Just go for it.' But he just met her?

At the end of the meal Gillian gave Madelyn a kiss on the cheek and left while Aunt Linda went to the market, leaving Madelyn and Alfred alone.

"Well, I better get to the recruitment office before they close for the day." Alfred said, looking at the door.

"You're leaving? You're still going?" Madelyn asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I am. It was my purpose for coming her right?" He said, a little sharper than intented. And Madelyn caught the tone.

"Yeah, I guess it was. But can we stay together until you leave?" She asked hopefully. Alfred gave her a small smile.

"Yea, I guess we could." Madelyn's face lit up and she smiled brightly. Suddenly, she swung her arms around Alfred and hugged him tight.

"Thank you! I really do enjoy your company!" She said. After a moment of hesitation, Alfred hugged her back.

"You're welcome m'lady." He then took hold of her chin and brought it to his face. He waited second, as if to ask permission, and when there was no struggle, he placed a small kiss on her lips.

After that, Alfred went to the recruitment office, signed up and was set to leave in four days. This weighed heavy on Madelyn's heart. For she was getting used to Alfred being around. He even stayed at her aunt's home. And though the day he was set to leave got closer to them, their bond grew stronger as well. They shared every bit of their pasts with each other, as if they had know each other for years instead of days. Some may say that it looked like their spontaneous friendship had sprouted into love.

On the day before Alfred was set to leave, he went to Aunt Linda's home to ask an important question.

"I know it's very sudden, and you do not know me very well. But I would like to take your neice's hand in marriage." Alfred said nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know what her father would think, but I aprove. You really have made her happy." Aunt Linda answered. After a moment of pure shock, Alfred gave her gentle hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"No, thank _you_."

Later, when he went to meet Madelyn, she was with Gillian, but this made no difference. He would do it now.

"Madelyn Williams," He said, dropping to one knee, making Madelyn cover mouth in shock. "The past few days have been the happiest of my life. And I wish for the rest of my life to be filled with the same happiness. Would you marry me?" He held out a old velvet box that held an antique diamond ring. Madelyn looked over to Gillian and Gillian motioned for her to go on.

"Yes!" She yelled and jumped to wrap her arms around Alfreds neck. Then she gave him the most passionate kiss she could. "I love you." The first time she said those words.

"I love you too." Was his reply.

It was a sad day when Alfred left on the wagon that would start his journey. But now he had a reason to come home. And as the cart just past the capability of the human eye, Madelyn waved as big as she could.

"I LOVE YOU! COME HOME SOON!" She cried to ears that could not hear her, but a message that already weighed heavy on the couple's hearts.

Every once in a while Madelyn would receive a letter from Alfred. They mainly said how the war was going, how much he missed and loved her and how much he wished he could come home. But one day, the letters just stopped. Days turned into weeks which turned into months without a single letter and Madelyn became very worried.

"What do you think happened?" She asked Gillian.

"There is no reason to fear. Ludwig has gone months without letters, but it turns out they were just lost on the way. Alfred is all right." She tried to comfort her friend, but it all was in vain.

The day came when the town celebrated those who had survived the war and were able to come home. Madelyn watched as Gillian ran to the stage when Ludwigs name was called and jumped into his arms, crying tears of joy and relief.

Last name after last name, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, until they reached the letter J. Madelyn's heart stopped beating and her breathing raced. Three names were called with the last names starting with a J.

_None of them were Alfred's._

Madelyn fell to the floor as they moved on to the next letter. Tears were now streaming down her face in a manner so indignifyed. But she didn't care. She had to mourn somehow. Somewhere outside her bubble of pain she heard someone calling her name, wrapping their arms around her. She looked up and for a moment she saw Alfred smiling at her, whispering apoligies. But as soon as the picture came, it left, showing Gillian's worried face. Gillian wrapped her arms around her friend and Madelyn squeezed around Gillian's waist, crying into her body.

"You said," sob "that he would be okay!" Madelyn cried.

"I know I did sweety. I know." And for a few more minutes Gillian patted her friends back as she cried her eyes out. Feeling a pain that Gillian would never understand.

Years after that day, Madelyn did marry. She met a russian man that fell in love with her and almost immediately asked for her hand. He loved her with all his heart, and she was very fond of him, but it was far from love. This was something her husband understood and was sensative about. Although, when they had children, she felt that she needed to be the best mother she could, and became more acceptent of her life now and tied not to live in the past. But the truth was...

Madelyn still loved her soldier that never came home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was depressing.<strong>

**This little plot bunny attacked me while I was watching the history channel and I had to write it.**

**Yes, I know I should probably be updating Strangers Change Lives but you see, the section of the chapter I have is only half written, and I'm moving this friday so I won't have internet for a week, so this is my way of compisating for the chapter that will take a while to finish. But as soon as I get internet I promise to get it up!**

***- Berlin then is now known as Kitchener, Ontario**

**I tried to accurate in my history. America joined world war 1 in 1917 and Kitchener's name was The City of Berlin untill 1916, so you can guess that this takes place between 1914 and 1917. Not really a set date when this takes place.**

**I actually started crying while writing this.**

**Well, see you guys in the near future!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
